Ren Akatsuki
|name=Ren Akatsuki |kanji=レン・アカツキ |rōmaji=''Ren Akatsuki'' |alias= Silent Night |race=Human |birthday= |age=20 (debut) 27 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=The Trimens Team Blue Pegasus |previous team=Light Team |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Air Magic |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice= Masaya Matsukaze |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Ren Akatsuki, known as Silent Night Ren, is a member of the Blue Pegasus Guild and it's team, The Trimens.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 Appearance Ren is a slim young man of average height with dark, somehow spiky hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face, and a short ponytail on the back of his head. Each of his eyebrows juts upwards in a pair of thin spikes, and he’s distinguished by his dark skin, a result of Tanning Lacrima he used on himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 6 After the 7-years timeskip, the only differences in Ren’s appearance seem to reside in his hair, these being the lack of his former ponytail and the presence of two bangs framing and partially covering his face’s sides.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 23 Ren’s attire consists of a black suit left open, bearing Blue Pegasus’ symbol on its left shoulder, over a leopard patterned shirt, whose similarly open collar reveals a small metal necklace circling his neck, and polished, dark dress shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Cover Aside from the seeming lack of his guild’s symbol, Ren’s attire seems to have remained the same even after seven years from the destruction of Tenrou Island. Personality Like the rest of the Trimens, Ren behaves like a typical womaniser in that he usually charms up to any female (regardless of the age) he meets for the first time ever.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 5-9 If he is around a girl he always try to act like a tsundere, but in Lucy's case it wasn't very effective.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 8 He doesn't get along with other men, (except his team members) probably because he considering them as his rivals in love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 12-13 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Ren, along with Hibiki Lates and Eve Tearm, acts as a greeter to the other members of the Light Team, though the three of them are more womanizers than anything, instantly trying to woo over Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet (and later Wendy Marvell).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 5-6 After briefing the others on who the Oración Seis are, the group (save Jura Nekis and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki) take off to find them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-15 Soon after, the Oración Seis found them, they are quickly beaten and nearly left for dead by the Oracion Seis, but at the last minute they are saved by Jura and healed by Ichiya afterwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 2-10 The alliance then regroups and splits up to find the Oración Seis's base and rescue Wendy and Happy who are both taken by Brain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 As Ren and Eve near the hideout, they run into Dark Unicorn, one of the dark guilds the Oración Seis allied themselves with, however unlike the Oración Seis the two were easily able to defeat them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 12 When they saw Nirvana activated they split up, Eve continued searching for Wendy, meanwhile Ren set off to Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Pages 2-3 But before he reached his destination, Midnight finds him and easily defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 11-12 Later he is seen together with Sherry Blendy on the Magic bomber Christina, using his Air Magic with Sherry' Doll Magic to manipulate the ship. However, the pressure is too much for her and she fails to hold herself on her legs. Sherry apologizes to Ren but he ignores her apologies and tells her that she should not push herself too much. Without Sherry's magic, Christina begins to fall to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-12 After the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana stopped, the Light team regroups in Cait Shelter Guild where they learn the secret of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-18 When the time has come for them to return to their respective guilds, Ren is seen asking Sherry if she won't be lonely on the trip (while blushing), while Sherry tells him that he should go (also blushing). The two then part ways and return to their respective guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 X791 arc Ren, along with the rest of The Trimens, visit Fairy Tail to tell to inform them of the possibility that Tenrou Island may still exist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 21-24 During the Grand Magic Games, The Trimens, along with another member that looks like a rabbit, pass the preliminaries at fifth place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 13 The team chooses to let Eve play for the first round of the games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 16 Magic and Abilities Aerial.jpg|Aerial Ren using Aerial Shot.jpg|Aerial Shot Ren's_Air_Elevator.jpg|Aerial Levitation Air Magic: This Magic allows Ren to do things like making the air explode or drain the oxygen from it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 142, Cover He has also shown the ability to levitate the Christina with his Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 6-12 *'Aerial': Ren locks his opponent in a dome that lowers the oxygen inside it which makes the enemies suffocate and hurts their ears due to the pressure change.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 57 (Anime only). *'Aerial Shot': Ren uses his air Magic to shatter the ground and pick up rocks, using the air. These rocks are then shot at the enemy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59(Anime only) *'Aerial Levitation': Ren creates a light whirlwind under the targets to make them fall slowly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Page 23 (unnamed) Equipment Tanning Lacrima: A Lacrima used by Ren to tan his body. Using this, a person can obtain the skin tone he/she desires in the space of about 5 minutes. The setting consists of numbers such as 61 to 65. Ren's tan is 61,5. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Ren appears as a support character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Major Battles *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Ren Akatsuki & Eve Tearm vs. Dark Unicorn *Ren Akatsuki vs. Midnight Censorship *His defeat by Midnight is toned down in the anime. In the manga, his face was cut across, but it wasn't in the anime.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 11 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members